


One...Two...Three...Do Me

by AmbitiousSoul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbitiousSoul/pseuds/AmbitiousSoul
Summary: "You're such a cock slut""I'm you're cock slut"





	1. One...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're such a cock slut"   
> "I'm you're cock slut"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally moving all my stories on here. Enjoy~

“Fuck,” I moan out as Baek bites down on my neck.

Lifting my leg over his shoulder he continues to pound into me and all I can do is lay there and take it. As much as I try to touch, hold, scratch, do anything, I can’t because of these damn handcuffs.

“Baek, babe uncuff me please,” I moan out unsuccessfully tugging on the cuffs again.

“But I like seeing you like this,” he teases before landing a smack on my ass, “so helpless and wrecked under me,” another smack to my ass.

I bite my bottom lip from the pain and pleasure I'm receiving all at once. Fucking sadist. I’m going to have bruises all over. Leaning down to capture my lips I make sure to bite and suck on his lips and tongue since I can’t do anything else. I hear him hiss and his thrusts get harder. Letting go of the hold I have on his lip my head falls back and I moan louder.

“Such a naughty girl,” he says lips ghosting over my throat.

“I’m going to cum,” I half scream half moan out, “please uncuff me,” I beg for the last time.

“Only because you beg so nicely baby,” he says before leaving a kiss on my neck.

He leans up to uncuff me. Once my hands are free they immediately find their way around his neck as he fucks me into my orgasm. With a scream of his name and tug on his hair my orgasm washes over me. I bite down on his shoulder as he rides out his own orgasm. He collapses on top of me and we lay there in silence until we’re both sated. Once he catches his breath he takes my leg off his shoulder and rolls next to me pulling me into a kiss. We lay there lazily kissing for a while before he pulls away. Placing a kiss on my forehead.

“I love you,” he says, I smile.

“I love you too,” I reply back kissing the underside of his chin.

“You were gentler today than you usually are.”

“I’ve been thinking.”

“About?”

“I want to watch you get fucked.”

I perk up a bit. He was always ready and willing to experiment in the bedroom, but this was something totally different.

“How long have you been thinking about this?”

He was silent for a while.

“Someone may have mentioned to me how fuckable you are,” he finally answered mischief in his voice.

“Are you going to tell me who,” I asked even more intrigued and a little turned on.

“You’re such a cock slut.”

He chuckles nipping at my bottom lip, I can feel him getting hard again.

“I’m your cock slut,” is my reply as I draw his bottom lip in and suck on it.

“Mmm my naughty girl,” he say as his hands begin to roam

One stops on my breast, his pretty fingers playing with my nipples, as the other continues to venture lower, I moan pulling him into a deep kiss. His other hands reaches my ass, I feel him groping it before there's a sting. Drawing out a louder moan from me as I pull away from our passionate embrace.

"Fuck he's right about how fuckable you are."

I don't get a chance to answer before I'm flipped over on my stomach and he's swiftly entering me. A string of curses and moans fall from my lips as he fucks into me hard and fast. The grip he has on my hip is bruising. His other hand is coming down continuously on my ass. I'm a mess of screams and moans, just like he likes me, as I try my best to meet his thrust throwing my hips back.

"Shit baby you almost make me want to keep you all to myself," he groans out, "but the thought of seeing you wrecked by someone else is even more tempting."

His thrusts come to a stop and I whine. I feel him lean down over me caging my body underneath him. His breath ghosting over my ear, I shudder.

"You'll be my good little girl right," he asks biting my lobe, I moan and nod my head, he isn't satisfied the sting on my ass says it all, "I can't hear you baby."

"Yes I'll be daddy's good girl I promise," I cry out as he starts to thrust again.

"That's what I like to hear."

I can hear the smirk in his reply as he sits back up and continues to fuck me into the sheets. His fast hard thrust bring me to my orgasm and I lay there limply, extra sensitive as he continues to thrust in me, chasing his own orgasm. His hips begin to stutter and his thrust slow down but remain hard as he rides out his orgasm. After he comes down from his high he leans down placing kisses down my back. I hum appreciatively unable to move. Without pulling out he adjust us on our sides so we're spooning. I fall asleep to him kissing my neck and back and a racing mind of what he has in store for me.


	2. Two...Three...

It's been a week since that post sex conversation I had with Baek and everything seemed to go back to normal. Except my thoughts. They were running wild with possibilities of what exactly was going on in that sadistic mind of his. It was my day off and here I was wracking my brain because my boyfriend was impossible! I decided to pay him a visit at the office. Making him a nice lunch I decided I'd go all out and put on a sexy little dress that hugged me in all the right places along with my favorite pair of Louboutin’s. Giving my-self a once over in the mirror, I knew picking his brain wearing this would definitely get me the answers I was looking for.

………………………

When I arrived at his workplace I was greeted by Baekhyun's secretary.

"Good afternoon, I take it you're here to see Mr. Byun?"

"Right you are. Is he busy?"

"He should be wrapping up his meeting now actually, would you like to wait for him in his office," she asked with a smile.

I returned the smile and nodded following her on the familiar route to his office. Reaching the office she opened the door and allowed me in.

"Thank you," I said as she started to leave I stopped her "could you not tell him I'm here I want to surprise him," I asked with hopeful eyes.

She gave an understanding smile and a small nod before closing the door. Sitting his lunch on the desk I made myself comfortable in his chair. I turned to the window to enjoy the view until I heard the door open. He wasn't alone two other voices accompanied his. Turning in the chair I was met with Baek and his colleagues and longtime friends Minseok and Kyungsoo.

"Baby what are you doing here," he asked as I got up and made my way over to him.

"I got bored at home so I decided to pay you a visit. I even made you lunch" was my reply.

I wrapped my arms around him and his hands found my waist pulling me into what I thought would be a quick kiss. The clearing of throats pulled me away from our intimate embrace with a blush hiding my face in Baekhyun’s neck I mumble out a quick greeting.   
"Hi Min, hi Soo."

I could feel the vibrations of Baek’s chuckle.

“Since when are you so shy baby,” he asks patting my ass lightly completely ignoring his friends as his lips found my neck not giving me a chance to respond, “I was just talking about you” the hand on my ass went from patting to squeezing.

A moan slipped through my lips and I instantly melted into Baek’s arms. I almost forgot about our audience until Baek’s lips left my neck to my disappointment. I whined and he chuckled.

“Kyungsoo let Ms. Jung know to forward all my calls and to take an extended lunch,” he said.

Pushing our bodies closer I could feel him getting hard. Instead of feeling embarrassed that his friends were still there like earlier I was surprisingly really turned on. Lifting my head off his shoulder I sought out his lips letting out a satisfied moan when my lips met his. Tangling my hands in his hair I let him take control of the kiss as I pushed him backwards to the couch in he had in his office. He fell back onto the couch and I climbed into his lap not breaking our kiss. At the moment I didn’t really care who saw I was so turned on and I just wanted more of him. I started grinding down against his rock hard cock letting out louder moans while mentally kicking my-self for choosing to wear panties. His hands went from my thighs to my hips halting my ministrations while breaking our kiss simultaneously I whined and tried to reconnect our lips. He smirked at me eyes full of lust he spoke and the lust in his voice went straight to my core.

“Baby girl, as much as I would like to fuck you on every surface in this office I have something even better planned for you.”

He caressed my cheek before sliding me into the lap of someone else. I was so focused on him I didn’t even realize Minseok and Kyungsoo had made themselves quite comfortable next to us on the couch. That’s when everything clicked in my head. My eyes met Baek’s and he just nodded his head giving me an expectant look.

“Remember what I said baby girl,” he said sitting back watching me intently.

I stared at him for a while biting my lip before responding.

“Yes daddy.”

There was a groan, I had yet to look at the person whose lap I was sitting in until they spoke.

“You trained her well Baek,” Minseok breathed out caressing my face.

My eyes finally met his as I nuzzled into his warmth. I was still extremely turned on and any type of contact was wanted at this point. His eyes were clouded with lust and I could feel his erection I couldn’t help but grind down into it. With my mind hazy my body was moving on autopilot. Minseok’s hand went from my cheek to tangling in my hair. I could tell he wanted to kiss me but he was hesitant.

“Can I kiss her,” he spoke to Baek but his eyes never left mines.

“Do as you please, she knows the safe word if she gets uncomfortable.”

Before Minseok could say anything my lips were on his. His grip on my hair tightened slightly while his hips bucked up into me. My hands slid from his shoulder to his chest expertly working on his buttons. I was in desperate need of skin to skin contact. When I finally finished unbuttoning his shirt I slid it off and was welcomed with solid muscle I groaned into the kiss running my hands up and down his chest and abdomen. I was so focused on Minseok I didn’t feel my dress being unzipped and slid down my shoulders until I felt plush lips kissing down my back and muscular hands cupping my now exposed breast. Shivers went down my spine as I finally broke me and Min’s kiss to throw my head back and moan.

“Fuck you’re so responsive,” Kyungsoo’s deep voice resonated against my back and I went into a perfect arch. His fingers tweaked my nipples as Minseok’s lips found my neck.

“No marks,” Baek spoke “only I can mark her,” he said in a possessive tone.

He sounded further away. My head followed his voice to find him now sitting at his desk staring at us intensely. He caught my eye and smirked that devilish smirk I hated to love so much.

“Oh baby if only you could see what I’m seeing right now. And to think I was going to wait until tonight for them to ravage you. Your timing couldn’t have been more perfect.”

I couldn’t speak, my brain couldn’t even form a proper sentence. I was dripping and I needed, wanted anything in me at the moment. My needs were satisfied when I felt my panties being pushed to the side and two thick fingers entering me. One of Kyungsoo’s hands had made their way down to my core while Minseok tended to my unoccupied breast. There were so many sensations going on and I was loving every second of it.

I started moving my hips back and forth on Soo’s fingers in a fast pace so I could finally get some kind of release. I felt his lips against my ear, he bit down before speaking.

“I bet you ride cock even better than you ride my fingers.”

“Oh god yes.”

Between his fingers and how good the friction felt from grinding on Min’s thighs I was brought to my first orgasm. Let out a loud moan as my fingers dug into Min’s chest. Before I could finish catching my breath there was pat on my ass signaling me to stand up. I did the best I could on wobbly legs. I knew I looked a mess with my hair all over, swollen lips, and my dressed bunched at my midsection. I knew this was what Baek wanted and this was only the beginning. With what little strength I had left I took the dress completely off and kicked my hills somewhere to be forgotten while Min and Soo got then selves fully undressed.

I was bent over the arm of the couch with Soo behind me and Min’s very impressive erection staring me down. His hands found their way to my hair once again.

“Let’s see how good you are with that pretty little mouth of yours hmm”

I looked up at him biting my lip before poking my tongue out to get a little taste of the precum leaking out of his tip. After a few more kitten licks I felt the grip on my hair tighten from Min’s impatience. I stopped my teasing licks and began sucking on his tip before taking more of him in. I could faintly hear the sounds of a wrapper behind me and I knew Soo was putting on a condom. I leisurely sucked on Min’s cock as I felt Soo grab my hips from behind. My back automatically arched as I felt his hot breath on my entrance before he started to lick me. I moaned around Min’s cock as Soo continued to devour me from behind causing him to buck into me from pleasure. I was on my way to orgasm number two when suddenly Soo’s tongue was gone much to my disappointment. I felt a slap on my ass prompting me to push back further for something, anything. I was so fucking needy.

“Shit you’re really good with your mouth” Min moaned out throwing his head back when I started deep throating him.

“She also likes getting her face fucked,” I heard Baek say.

“Fuck,” Min moaned before looking down meeting my expectant gaze.

He fixed his grip on my hair and started to fuck my face I closed my eyes letting out a content hum which caused him to buck his hips faster. The force of Min’s cock hitting the back of my throat almost distracted me from feeling Soo rub his tip at my entrance. I pushed back against him until I felt him slide into me. He groaned holding my hips as he began to thrust into me. I clinched around him as if to tell him to go faster. He hissed out but obliged, picking up the pace of his thrust.

I opened my eyes and immediately searched for Baek’s gaze. I could feel his eyes on me. The sight of him jerking himself off while watching me getting fucked tipped me over to my second orgasm. My scream was muffled by the cock in my mouth causing Min’s hips stutter as he came. I swallowed as much as I could while the rest dribbled down my chin. When Min pulled out of me I fell forward onto the couch super sensitive to Soo pounding into me from behind. A few more thrust and he finally came leaning over me while riding out his orgasm.

“Baek what a good little girl you have,” Min said looking down at me wiping his release from my chin.

I took his thumb into my mouth and sucked on it while looking up at him. Soo pulled out of me and I moaned around Min’s thumb. I released his thumb and looked back at Soo who had disposed of his condom and was stroking himself back to life. I crawled over to him and put my hand over his while leaning down to suck on his tip. When his hands went to my head I took more of him and he didn’t hesitate to fuck up into my mouth. He fucked my mouth until he found his release and came. I swallowed his seed and released him with a pop. My throat was raw and I was completely spent but that didn’t stop Soo from pulling me into his lap for a kiss. I could feel us both getting turned on again as he sucked and nipped at my lips in tongue. It wasn’t much I could do at this point, I was complete putty in his hands mind and body.

When the kiss broke I found myself once again in Min’s lap this time my back to his front. He didn’t waste time entering me. I let out a silent scream and my head fell back on his shoulder. He continued to fuck up into me as I became a moaning mess in his lap. Grabbing my chin he pulled my face to his and kissed me. I tried my best to keep up with the kiss but I couldn’t contain my moans, my body extra sensitive after already having two orgasms.

I felt him shift so he was laying back bringing me with him. He hooked his hands under my knees and brought them to my chest. His thrust started to slow down and thought he was about to cum until I felt Soo leaning over me placing kisses along my neck and breast, cock poking at my already full entrance. My eyes shot open and they immediately found Baek’s. He wasn’t at his desk time he was right there by my side. He could see the slight panic in my eyes.

“Don’t worry baby you’re doing so good,” he reassured me while stroking my cheek, “you can always say the safe word if you want to stop,” he kissed me.

I shook my head, I knew none of them would do anything to hurt me. But I was nervous this was my first time doing double penetration. That infamous smirk appeared.

“Good. I want to see how good my baby girl can take two cocks,” another kiss.

I grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. I bit down on his lip when I felt Soo pushing into me. It was a tight fit and a little uncomfortable but I’ve had worse. They both waited for me to adjust before Min slowly started to pull out as Soo pushed in. After getting their rhythm down I began to feel a pleasure I’ve never felt before and all I could do was hoarsely scream out in pleasure as they both fucked me open. Baek continued to nip and kiss at my lips showering me with praises of how I good I was. Both began to pick up the pace and my hold on Baek got tighter as my nails dug into his shoulders I bit down on his lower lip until I could taste blood. I let go of his lip in a silent scream having one of the most intense orgasms I’ve ever had. All I could do was lay there as they both fucked me to their own orgasms. Min came first followed by Soo. They both stayed in me for a while catching their breaths before pulling out one by one. I was definitely going to feel this tomorrow. Min gently laid me on the couch as he and Soo got up to put their clothes back on. Baek stayed by my side stroking my head and covering me with kisses. I was wrecked and exhausted but I wasn’t 100% satisfied, I still needed Baek. I directed his kisses from my face to my lips kissing him with everything I had to let him know I still wanted him.

“Baby are you sure you can handle another round,” he asked a little surprised.

“I can handle anything if it’s you” I said in an octave just above a whisper that earned me a smile and a sweet kiss.

“She’s definitely a keeper Baek,” Minseok said.

“Of course you already knew that,” Soo smirked at him.

“What can I say, I’m a lucky man,” was his reply eyes never leaving mines.

I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks, of all the things to blush about today it’s over my boyfriend being cheesy.

After saying their farewells Min and Soo left and Baek and I were left alone. I couldn’t move from my spot on the couch if I wanted to. Before I could attempt to say anything I was being hoisted up into Baek’s arms and being carried to the private bathroom in his office. He sat me down on the counter and begin to clean me up while I admired his face.

“Stop staring it’s making me want to ravage you right now,” he said.

“Maybe that’s exactly what I want,” I rasped out

“Haven’t you had enough cock today baby girl,” he asked a devilish smile forming on his lips.

“No,” I shake my head “because I haven’t had my favorite one,” my hands slide into his unbuttoned pants and boxers taking a firm hold of him.

He was halfway there so I decided to give him a couple strokes of encouragement. He closed his eyes and groaned bucking into my hand a few times before halting my actions.

“Such a bad girl,” kiss, “as much as I want to punish you now I won’t because I’ll only be giving you what you want,” was his reply much to my disappointment.

Disappointing me even more he removed my hand from his pants and laced our fingers together.

“Now let’s get you dressed baby.”

I complied and he continued to clean me up and help me get dressed. It was silent for a while until he spoke up.

“I’ll admit watching you get wrecked like that was the biggest turn on,” he paused “but I couldn’t help but get jealous,” he helped me off the counter pulling me to him.

“How is that even possible?”

“I don’t know but cross that off the bucket list because it’s never happening again,” there was a possessive undertone in his voice and I couldn’t help but swoon a bit.

“I only did it for you,” I whispered against his lips wrapping my arms around his neck he pulled me even closer to him.

“You’re too good to me baby,” he pressed our lips together in a chaste kiss, “I love you so fucking much.”

“I love you too.”

I stayed in his embrace a little longer before pulling away.

“I should get going.”

“Let me walk you to your car.”

With a small nod I laced our fingers together and let him lead the way. I could feel a dull ache between my legs blooming and I knew I would have to go home and soak for a while. Walking past his secretary I swear I saw her blush a little, Baek must have seen it too because a small chuckle escaped his lips, I rolled my eyes. When we made it to my car he gave me one final kiss before promising to eat the lunch I made him and that he’d be home in a few hours. I drove home replaying today’s events, it definitely didn’t go the way I expected but I did get the answers I went searching for and then some. I had the world’s most mischievous boyfriend, and who knows what he has in store for me next.  


	3. Epilogue

Never had a man have me under such a spell the way Baekhyun had me. It had to be sorcery how I bent to his will the way I did, that or my love for him was just that overwhelmingly strong. Not that I’m complaining because just as I would do anything for him I knew he would do anything for me.

His sexual escapades were getting a lot more adventurous and each new place we had sex there was always that adrenaline rush just thinking about who could possibly see. I trusted him wholeheartedly, which is how I found myself at his workplace once again. This time bent over the copy machine with his tie snuggly tied around my mouth gagging me as he fucks into me.

My moans are muffled as my eyes roll back in pleasure. I can hear Baek grunting curses as he fucks me harder and faster, one hand wrapped around my throat with just enough pressure to push me over the edge and the other gripping my hip at a satisfyingly bruising force. I’m sure if he didn’t have such high up position he would’ve been fired for one of the many sexual escapades that we’ve had throughout this building. We were supposed to have lunch together but he preferred to have me instead, something I’d never complain about.

“Mmm baby you’re so tight,” he groaned out.

The hand around my throat added a little more pressure and I knew he was reaching his orgasm. I clenched myself around him to bring closer to his climax. His hand left my throat and joined the other at my hips slowing his pace and thrusting into me harder. My head dropped to the cool glass of the copier and let out muffled curses and screams around his tie pushing my hips back to meet his thrust as I rode out my orgasm. After a few more thrust he finally came, with a grunt he leaned over me places kisses along my back and neck. We stayed like that for a while with me appreciating every gentle kiss caressing my skin.

I whimpered when he pulled out of me. Standing up I tiredly began to fix myself before removing the tie from my mouth and handing it to him.

“I don’t like the tie,” I told him as a watched him fix himself.

“Next time we’ll go without then,” he caressed my face then kissed my cheek, “besides it’s not like the whole building doesn’t know the beautiful sounds you make already baby.”

This time he placed a lingering kiss on lips. I felt my face flush but I wasn’t sure if it was from embarrassment of people hearing me or how endearing he sounded saying it.

“You’re the worst,” I groaned.

He laughed and pulled me into a hug.

“Don’t worry baby they won’t say anything if they want to keep their jobs.”

I rolled my eyes, he was really something.

“Would you look at that,” he turned me around to face the copy machine and my eyes widened, “souvenirs.”

This time I knew the blood rushing to my face was from embarrassment.

“Byun Baekhyun you didn’t”

He chuckled. I turned back around to face him with a glare.

“Accidents happen baby girl.”

“Nothing is never an accident with you.”

“Well no use in getting upset, the deed is done.”

He made his way past me to the copier to collect the pieces of paper that were discarded. The papers that had my pleasured face plastered all over them.

“You look good baby.”

He smiled at me. My frown deepened.

“You’re insufferable sometimes.”

His smile widened. His mischievous side was out to play.

“Don’t worry honey these are for my eyes only.”

He walked back over to me pulling me to him.

“Do you not trust me?”

“Are you giving me a reason not to?”

“Never.”

I wrap my arms around him and his tightened around my waist.

“Those pictures better not ever see the light of day,” I whisper.

I kiss him biting and sucking on his bottom lip before pulling away. He groans and grabs after me but I dodge him.

“Bye baby, see you tonight,” I say before turning to walk out.

I stop and throw him a wink and mischievous smile over my shoulder before leaving. I hear him swear and giggle to myself. Oh Byun Baekhyun two can definitely play that game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse the grammatical errors one day I'll fix them.


End file.
